Ship Wrecked
by Maggie9
Summary: What Happens When After 3 Years, 3 Ship Wrecked Port Charles ppl Return Home After being Missing for 2 Years. I have decided to make my frist Rali story after many Jack/Ali. Also A Tess/Jack & Christina story
1. Default Chapter

**"Hello, may I talk to a Mr. Jack Ramsey" **A voice asked. **"This is he"** Jack   
answered. **"Oh hello Mr, Ramsey. This is Mike Sandish, I hired you and Ms.**   
**Barrgton last summer, to do some picture`s. And the ms. Counldn`t come"** he reminded. **"Yes i remember. Hey what`s up"** Jack asked. **"Well My Boss, loved your work. But he also loved Ms. Barrgton. He wants you both to come this time. He would pay triple, and it woundn`t be for bike-r-us this time. It would be for 'Style'". "Wow!"** Jack admitted "** I Would love to, but i`d have to ask Ali". "Great, I`ll sent 3 tickets & next week you`ll will be in sunny California for 1 week". "3?" **Jack asked confused.** "Yes one for you, Ms. Barrgton, & someone by the name of Christina Bladwin Collins. Her photo's were sent in and my Boss though she was the greatest thing since sliced bread!. I understand she lived in Port Charles, New York so I will sent you her ticket, and that's that. Okay!". "okay, phone back in abour an hour and I`ll have asked Alison".** Jack suggests** "Okay. Good bye"**. "L8ter" Jack said putting down the phone**. "Tess"** he calles** "Tess". "What is it honey" **Tess asks comeing into the room. **"I just got wonderful news!". "What"** she asks smileing. **"I am going to be takeing picture`s for Style Magazine" **Jack yells picking her up and pulling her into his arms.** "Where"** she asks happily.** "Califoria" **he says excited. **"Wow that`s great" **she gushs**. "I can't wait to see my wife in a swim suit" **Jack says sexy. **"When?". "Next week" **he answers putting her down. **"Next week" s**he says sadly. "**What`s wrong" **he asks. **"I have exams" **she sighs sitting down. (Tess is going to jr. collage to fresh up her mind). **"Oh baby" **he siad hugging her** "I won`t go". "What!"** she exclaims** "You have to go". "I`m not leaving you. Not when Caleb was killed only weeks ago". "Sweetie it`s fine"** she comforts kissing him**. "Tess, I don`t know..". "I do" **she said** "Go**". "**Well okay. But I`m calling every 2 seconds". "Fine"** she laughed. **"Okay well I have to tell Alison & Lucy. Mike wants Alison & Christina to be model`s". "Wow how great!. But it`s going to be hard to tear Alison away from Rafe" **Tess admits. **"Your right. I better go and try. Bye hun"** Jack said jumping up **"Don`t be late for supper. Chris & Doriee are comeing over". "Cool"** Jack calls on his way out.   


___________________________________________________________________   
**A week later**

**" I`ll miss you so much Angel"** Rafe said kissing Alison.** "I don`t have to go"** she answered. "**Yes you do, i made you miss your frist modeling gig and you won`t miss this one because of me". "Your so sweet, Rafe but I don`t know if I want to leave" **Alison pleaded."**If you didn`t wanna model we wouldn`t be at your gate" **Rafe laughed. **"Okay i do want to go, but I want to bewith you**" Alison said brushing away a tear. **"Don`t cry Angel. Not when I will see you in one week.& besides we have a wedding to plan when we get back, and I know you wouldn`t run off and leave me to make the plans" **Rafe laughed. **"I guess not" **she gigled. "**But I`ll miss you"**Alison said softly. **"And I`ll miss you more"** Rafe answered smileing. 

**"Good Bye sweet heart. Mommy loves you"** Lucy said kissing Christina`s cheek. "**I love you to mommy"** The little girl answered.**"Be a good girl for Alison & Jack, Okay"** Lucy said holding back tears. **"I will, Mommy. Don`t worry" **Christina answered. **"And don`t go getting any boyfriends" **Ian warned foolishly.**"I won`t"** She giggled. "**Bye, lass**" Ian said hugging her.** "Bye bye Ian, Bye Danny, Bye Serena, Bye bye Mommy" **Christina said waveing. "**Bye Sis**" Serena answered hugging her little sister.** "Bye"** she laughed** "Agian". "Bye sweet heart. I love you very much". "I love you, too Mommy"** Christina sighed. 

**"Bye Tess" **Jack said kissing his wife** "I love you". "I love you too, Jack"** Tess smiled** "And i can`t wait for you to come back. Image me married to a famous picture taker"** She laughed "**I mean Photographer". "I wish you were comeing" **Jack sighed agian **"Jack, I have an exam in 3 hours, it isn`t possible". "I know, i know" **Jack said** "But that doesn't mean i can't wish". "Good Bye Jack" **Tess laughed.** "Good Bye, Sweetie" **Jack said giving her one last kiss **"And be careful. If you need any help call Chris, Lucy, or Rafe. Okay?". "Okay"** Tess answered "**Jack, don`t worry he is gone, and he isn`t comeing back". "I know, but I still worry**" Jack answered "**I have to go. But Remember I love you, very much. Always have, always will" **he said there inside joke. "**Always Have, Always Will" **Tess repeated. **"Bye Jack". "Bye Tess"**. 

Jack picked up Christina** "Ready Princess"** he asked.** "Ready Prince"** she laughed. **"Bye Tess"** Jack called once more beore walking onto the plane.** "Bye Jack"** she called back. "**Bye honey, Bye Christina" **Lucy called. Christina didn`t answer, but waved. Lucy blew her a kiss, and the last tjing she saw was Chrstina little hand blowing one back.** "Bye angel" **Rafe siad kissing Alison once more "**Bye Rafe". "I love you"** he called as she stepped on. **"I love you,more" **She answered just as the door shut. 

A sudden jerk made Jack open his eyes. **"What`s going on**" he grumpled.** "The Plane**" Alison screamed **"It`s going down!"**   
**** ****

**Should I keep going?**


	2. Wakeing up without you

* * *

Sunlight poured into her eyes. She blinked and rolled over. She waited to feel Rafe`s body next to her. But instead, she rolled over to a large sand hill.** "What the..."** she mumbled. **"Alison"** A tiny voice squealed.** "Christina"** she asked sitting up. her head pounded. She looked around and saw the big ocean and lots and lots of sand. **"No" **She screamed, when she remembered what had happened. The plane crash, they must have washed up on shore. Jack!. Where's Jack?. She looked around but she didn't see him any where "Christina, honey have you seen Jack" She asked softly.** "Who's Jack?"** The girl asked.** "Your prince?"** She tried. **"Nope"** she answered going back to her sand castle. Tears flowed down Alison`s sand covered face **"Jack"** She screamed **"Are you here".** No answer. **"Jack" **she tried again. Yet again no answer.** "I have to find him" **She said standing up. Her headed pounded harder. **"Christina we have to find, Jack okay. Come here" **She nodded and let Alison pick her up. **"Where is he" **she mumbled wondering down the beach. Then a though came to mind. What if Jack didn't wash up on shore. What if Jack had died. **"Omigod" **she whispered** "OMIGOD**" she screamed.** "Ali it's going to be fine" **Christina said smoothing down Alison`s messy blond curls.** "your right" **she said remembering the scared little girl in her arms **"Your right sweet heart**". She set Christina down on the warm sand **"Just sit there and play in the sand while I think okay". "Sure"** she giggled **"I love the beach".** He could be fine, maybe he is just passed out. Yah that's it. I just have to find him. She turned to the small child, she looked up and smile and waved her little hand. Alison smiled, but soon it turned to a frown. There was blood, all over Christina's hand. **"Christina come here" **she wondered. She ran over from the little patch of sand she was playing on **"What" **she asked. "**Let me see your hand"**. She showed Alison her hand. Alison ripped of a piece of her shirt and brushed away the blood. There was no cut. **"Weird" **she though. Then she remembered Christina brushing her hair. She slowly but her hand to the back of her head. She pulled it back, and stared. Blood covered her hand. **"JACK!" **she screamed on the top of her lungs. **"God help me"** she prayed **"I'm going to die". "No your not"** the small child said. **"I'm not?**" Alison asked confused. Why was Christina so calm**. "No silly"** she laughed **"Rafe would never let us die"**. Rafe!. Oh god Rafe, she loved him so much, and she would never see him again. **"Alison, Christina"** A voice called. She knew that voice. **"Thank you god" **she whispered.** "Jack"** she yelled. He ran over as quick as he could **"Christina, how do you feel" **he asked scooping her up. **"Good"** she answered laying her head on his shoulder **"Alison?**" he then asked.** "I'm going to die"** she broke down. Horror filled Jack's soft features** "What?" "Look"** she whispered. When she turned her head slowly he saw that her blond curls were soaked in blood. **"Ali" **he whispered sitting Christina down** "You'll be fine". "No"** she said tearfully. He ripped of piece of his blue shirt **"We have to clean the cut. I presume there is a cut"**. She didn't answer just looked out to sea **"Rafe"** she whispered. Rafe!. that made him think of Tess. His darling wife. Tess, what if** he** came and took her away from him. He loved her, now he had to take care of Alison & Christina. He wiped away the blood. A large cut the size of his middle finger showed its self **"Ouch"** he whispered. He cleaned the cut and wrapped out Alison`s head with another piece of his shirt which was growing smaller and smaller. The whole time all he could hear was Alison sniffling, and whispering Rafe`s name longingly. 

**"We should try and find some suit cases"** Jack suggested later that day. **"I agree"** Christina said **"I want my teddy bear"**. Jack had to laugh of her innocence. She reminded him so much of his Tess. Alison didn't answer just stared into space **"Alison"** he asked. **"Yah"** she answered still staring out at the ocean. He new she upset, but she didn't have to act this way.** "Okay lets go, Alison you should day here and rest. Your head will need to heal" **He ordered. "**Yes**" she said hugged her arms close to her ripped pink tank top. Him a Christina combed the beach, and managed to find 6 suitcases. 4 of which looked familiar. They both managed to drag them back to the little area of dry sand where Alison still sat. Looking. Just staring. **"Lets crack open these thing"** Trying to be happy for Christina's sake. "Yah yah" Christina cheered. Jack opened the first and piles of clothes filled it **"Ali i think this is yours"** he dug to bottom till he found some dry clothes** "Here"** he said handing her a pale purple sweater. **"Thanks" **She said turned to face them**. She pulled it on a buttoned it up the front. She smile weakly "Hey Christina that looks like yours"**. **"Hey it is"** She said dragging the small pink suit case over to her. She struggled to open it, till Jack ripped open the soft fabric** "You'll never use it always. Its to wet"**. Chris laughed and dug till she found her small kitten teddy **"oh Shadow, I know you were so scared. But Chrissy`s here now"** Jack smiled at her, he looked at Alison. Tears were rolling down her face. She saw her looking at him and mouthed "I'm fine". He nodded and ribbed open another suit care. 

A little while later when 4 were open. There was 2 belong to Alison, one for Jack, 2 for Christina, and one for some one else which they didn't know. **"One more" **Jack said getting ready to open it.** "Don't"** Alison yelled seeing it. **"What why not"** Jack asked confused. "**Just don't"** she ordered. He though she was being weird so he ripped it open. **"Jack"** she screamed.** "Alison what's with all of the food"** he asked looking down at all the junk food. **"Jack, don't please"** she begged. **"Allison you do know they have food in Bermuda" **Jack laughed. **"Don't you think I know that" **She screamed. **"Alison what's wrong"** he asked stopping his laughter. **"Nothing" **she answered standing up, and walked closer to the ocean. **"Alison"** he asked **"I'm worried". "What's wrong" **he asked placing his hands on her shoulders. **"You want to know what's wrong"** She asked turning around **"Do you really". "Of course"** he said.** "I'm pre gent"** she yelled **"Yes that's right.I`m having a baby. I'm having Rafe`s baby"**


	3. Comeing Home

**3 Years Later**

Alison brushed a hand through her long blonde hair. "**mommy, when will dinner be ready?"** Her 3 year old daughter Faith Jacqueline asked.** "Soon angel"** she answered. **"Alison"** Christina asked. **"Yes"** She answered. **"Can you do my hair in french braids". "Sure, sit down**" Alison motioned. **"Hey Beautiful**" Jack said running up behind Faith and putting her on his shoulder`s. She giggled **"Hi handsome"**. Alison laughed at her daughter & best friend. It had been 3 long years on the island they now called home, And she missed Rafe more and more every day. But it helped to have Faith, with her to remind her of her & her angel`s love. **"Done" **She announced tying Christina's long braids together with a wore pale yellow ribbon. Christina jumped up and ran to Jack. Her and Jack had formed a powerful bond, over the years. Christina loved Jack with every part of her heart, and some times Alison wondered if she remembered Lucy & Kevin, at all. **"Dinner`s ready"** She claimed sitting fruit and fish on the table. **"good"** Jack said **"I'm starved". "Yah me to"** Christina said looking up at Jack adoring.** "Well then Princess we must letr you oick frist will it be the apple or the orange"** he joked. "**What are you haveing?"** She asked. **"An apple**" He said handing her one. He new well by now that 7 year old Christina would have whatever he was having. Alison slipped her pale purple sweater on ovre her blue swim suit and joined them. She looked at her daughter munching on an apple. She was perfect. She had Rafe`s bright blue eyes, and Alison`s long blonde curls.** "Could i see your picture of Tess**" Faith asked. Jack`s bright smiled faded for a moment as he though of his wife** "Sure"**. He handed Faith the well wore picture. **"She is so pretty"** Faith admired. **"Yah she is"** Jack sighed. **"She`s my sister**" Christina bragged **"Right"** she asked Jack. "**Right, Princess"** He agreed. **"So that makes you my brother**" She asked. **"yah, sort of"** he smiled. Christina`s face lir up. **"Alison this is great**" Jack said half done his apple. **"Yah, an apple. I out did myself"** She laughed. He winked, and rubbed Christina`s head. Alison smiled weakly and looked out to see. If only the plane hadn`t crashed that day. If only..........   


**"A Plane" **Jack yelled. "**A what?"** Alison asked running out of the tiny shack they had build**. "A Plane" **Jack repeated. **"The frist Plane to ever fly over us. We have to light a a fire. Hurry**" he ordered. Alison ran inside and took the fire starter of the small table Jack ahd manged to build. She haned it to him, and he made a fire our of the huge stack of wood, he had already gotten. **"Jack do you know what this could mean"** She said excited. **"Oh Yah" **he answered **"It means I could see my wife agian". "And Faith could meet her father"** Alison sighed thinking of her dream. 

A knock at the door woke Rafe up. He sighed and dragged himself our of bed. It was 1:00 and he was still in bed. The moment Alison`s plane hit the water, part of Rafe had died right along with her. He swung open the door **"What"** he asked. "**Urgent Letter for a Mr. Rafe Kovich"** The tall blonde haired man said. **"That`s me**" he answered. **"Here"** he said handing him a small envalope. **"Thanks"** he said shuting the door. **"What`s this about"** he asked himself **"The gym?"**. 

**{Dear Mr. Rafe Kovich**

**We are very happy to inform you that a women, man, and two girls were picked up 100 miled west of Bermuda. The young women answers to Alison Barrgton. We assume that she is the one you reported dead 3 years ago. She will arrive, at Port Charles Air port on June 16, 2005, 5:30 PM.**

** John Dunst}**

**"Alison`s alive"** Rafe mumbled **"Alison`s alive"** he then screamed. **"Whoo hoo, she`s alive. My angel`s alive"**.   


**"Lucy"** Kevin yelled up the stairs "**We just recived a urgent Letter". "From who**" Lucy asked walking down the stairs. **"Dunno?"** He shrugged. **"Well rip it open" **She said plopping down on the couch next to him.** "Okay**" he answered and tore the seal envople. 

**{Dear Mr & Mrs Kevin Collions}** he read 

{**We are very happy to inform you that a women, man, and two girls were picked up 100 miled west of Bermuda. The young girl answers to Christina Baldwin. We assume that she is the one you reported dead 3 years ago. She will arrive, at Port Charles Air port on June 16, 2005, 5:30 PM}**

**"Doc this isn`t funny" **Lucy said the look of hatred on her face. "**That's what it says"** he said looking at her wide eyed. "**This is a sick joke"** She said throughing the letter to the floor "**Why would someone do this to us. My baby is dead, dead" **She screamed. Kevin took her in his arms, and rocked her gently.** "What`s wrong"** 15 year old Serena asked comeing into the room. **"Nothing"** Lucy answered quickly brushing away her tears.** "Mom"** Serena warned **"Tell me". "Pumpkin......" "Mom you only call me that when somethings wrong**" Serena pointed out.** "Serena..."** Lucy started agian, but a bang interupted. **"What the hell"** Kevin asked, **"Rafe"** Serena asked. her cousin tumbled through the doors **"She`s alive"** he said out of breath.** "What?"** Lucy asked shocked **"You got one to". "A what"** Serena asked agian. **" A letter" **Kevin answered "**What did your`s say"**. **" That she is comeing home. My Angel is comeing home". "What! ALISON"** Serena asked** "Does that mean Christina is comeing home, home to"**. The though regestered in Lucy`s mind **"Yes!"**. She hugged Kevin tight **"Oh god Yes"**. 

Tess sipped her tea. She waited for Ricky, Casey & there 4 month old daughtre Marrissa to come over. Some one knocked at the door **"Comeing"** she called putting down her tea, shw swung open the door "And how my god daughter" she asked. She aas shockedx tosee a man standing in front of her** "Oh i`m so sorry"** she said "**I was expecting some one else". "That`s fine"** he chuckled **"Urgent letter for Mrs. Tess Ramsey**" he said. **"That`s me"** she said takeing the letter **"Thank you**" she said shuting the door as he walked down the drive way. "What could this be about" she wondered opening the letter.   
  


**{Dear Mrs. Tess Ramsey**

{**We are very happy to inform you that a women, man, and two girls were picked up 100 miled west of Bermuda. The man answers to Jackson Ramsey We assume that she is the one you reported dead 3 years ago. He will arrive, at Port Charles Air port on June 16, 2005, 5:30 PM}******

**"Tess" **A voice asked **"Were here". "huh?"** Tess askde looking up to the Graza family **"Oh hi". "Tess what`s wrong" **Ricky asked. **"Nothing, not one single thing"** she smiled. She fell to the floor with a smile on her face.   
  



	4. A few more mintues

**_Some things that happened in the last 3 years:_ Eve came home, **Kevin and Lucy got back together**, Ricky & Casey married,** Marrisa came back and married Jamal, **Rafe`s gym is a great success,** Tess is the old Livvie** {Back when she was good and bad}**, **Tess lived with Kevin, Lucy, & Serena for 2 years after Jack was gone, **Chris and Doriee married,**& Reese is human agian, **Karen and Frank are married with a baby boy named Joseph.   
  
**** ****

**"Tess" **A voice asked **"Were here". "huh?"** Tess askde looking up to the Graza family **"Oh hi". "Tess what`s wrong" **Ricky asked. **"Nothing, not one single thing"** she smiled. She fell to the floor with a smile on her face.   


* * *

  
Alison smiled at Faith sitting on the jet floor playing with her new doll. Her long curls were freshly washed, and she had a new pale purple dress with a deep purple satin sash. Her own hair was cut, and washed. Her 3 year old clothes ha d been replaced with a new short pale pink summer dress. Jack looked great in a baby blur button up shirt and stone colored pants. Christina was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped protectly around his neck. Her long hair was washed but not cut. her to small clothes were gone, and a new pair of stone colored Capri's and baby blue tank top replaced.** "I can't wait to go home"** Jack said for the hundredth time in the last hour. "**Jack where will I sleep**" Christina asked. **"What?"** Jack asked confused **"In your room". "But where is my room?"** she asked. **"What are you talking, Chrissy. You know where your bedroom is"** Alison asked. **"Well Ill be living with Jack, and i don't really know his house.."** Christina explained. **"Christina, you will be living with your mommy" **Jack said softly. **"No"** she said shaking her little head back and forth **"I'm staying with you". "Christina, no your not"** Jack said looking into her eyes. **"I'm not" **Christina asked her eyes filling with tears. **"No, sweet heart"** Alison said. **"But I want to"** She said. **"Wait till you see your mommy & Serena**" Jack comforted **"Then you'll want to go home with them". "No I won't**" Christina said stubbornly **"I never will". **She jumped off Jacks lap and ran over to Faith. **"What if Faith acts like that" **Alison asked **"Me, You & Christina are the only people she's ever known". "She'll love Rafe, don't worry**" Jack said hugging Alison. **"I hope so"** Alison muttered. 

**"Sorry But could you tell me the time" **Rafe asked the women behind the counter of the desk at the air port. She looked up very ticked of **"It`s 4: 45"** she said harshly **"2 minutes since the asked time you asked me". "I'm so sorry"** Rafe said "**It`s just my girlfriend, well she was going to be my wife, is coming home. I though she was dead but she was lost on a desert island". "Oh wow! I`m sorry then, if my husband and daughter Kasey were missing and now coming home I`d be just like you. Maybe worse" **she said **"I`m Happy that she is coming home, then". "Rafe"** A women`s voice yelled **"Over here". "I am to. I`m Rafe by the way" **Rafe repiled **"Excuse me".** **" I`m Belle .Of course"** she answered going back to her typing. **"Lucy"** he waved **"Hey". "They will be here any minute!"** Lucy exclaimed hugging her cousin. **"I know"** Rafe smiled **"I can`t wait anothre second to have Alison back in my arms**". **"Hello Cuz"** Serena said hugging her Rafe **"I haven`t seen you look this good in...well..years". "Thanks, I think"** Rafe laughed. Serena had become a women in front of his very eyes. Her blonde hair reminded him of Alison`s, and now that it was permed it definitely looked like hers. She had on a tight jeans skrit, and bright red tank top. She was very beautiful.** "I can`t wait to see Christina"** Serena commented **"Ican`t belive my little sister is alive". "Nether can I" **Another voice said **"Or my husband. Hello everyone". "Hi Tess"** Lucy said hugging her step daughter. **"Hello Lucy"** she answered **"hey Rafe". "Hi Tess"** Rafe smiled** "are you excited". "More like scared" **Tess laughed.** " Hi sweet heart"** Kevin said walking up to the group. **"Hi Daddy"** Tess said hugging her father "**Can you belive that his comeing home". "I`m so happy for you, Tess"** Kevin smiled. "I miss haveing you around Tess" Serena commented. "I** miss you to kiddo"** Tess said ruffleing Serena`s hair. **"Hey'** Serena laughed **"Why did you have to move back home". "It`s me and Jack`s home, and it reminds me of him"** Tess answered. **"Well now`s his comeing home. And so is Christina"** Serena pointed out. **"He guys are they here yet?"** Jamal asked comeing up to the group with his wife and 2 year old daughter Alison. "**Not yet, but very soon"** Lucy answerered. Jamal could see how happy, and excited Rafe was **"Hey Rafe, I`m very sure Ali is acting the same way as you right now"** Jamal laughed. "Rafe looked up and smiled **"I can`t wait another second". "Are we late" **Chris asked as him and Doriee ran up. **"Any minute" **Lucy repiled agian. "When the baby comeing?" Tess asked a very pregnant Doriee **"Any day now!"** She exclaimed "**I cannot wait to get this thing out of me"**. Chris laughed "**You can`t !!!!!!!!". "Lucy, Kevin, Serena is she here?" **Scott asked running over with Karen beside him. **"No any minute"** Lucy said agian!!!!!!. **_"Flight 130 just landed. The passenger`s will enter through gate 16, any minute now"_** Belle said through the intercom. "**This is it"** Rafe said **"My Angel will be in my arms in a few minutes**". 

They all rushed over to the gate. They heard footsteps comeing down the turmoil. Soon Jack walked through a big set of double doors, holding Christina in his arms. Tess gasped, and dropped her hand bag. She loved at her Husband with big eyes "**Jack!" **She yelled running to him. Jack set Christina on the ground and held his wife close **"Oh Tess, I love you. I love you so much. God I love y**ou" Jack whispered into her hair.** "I love you to Jack"** Tess said shaking in his arms. Lucy cried out when she saw her beautiful little girl. Kevin had to hold her up, so she wouldn`t fall. Serena looked at her little sister with bright eyes & Scott looked teary eyed at his baby girl. Christina stood and looked at everyone, big fat tears rolling down her face **"Jack**" she cried. Jack ended his hug with Tess and picked up Christina **"shhhhh, its okay baby. Don't be afraid. Its your mommy and your whole family. "Christina" **Lucy asked comeing forward **"It`s me mommy". "Hi Lucy"** Jack smiled.** "Hello Jack, Can I see her?". "Yah" **he answered "**Christina, I`ll see you in a few minutes, okay"**. she shook her head and allowed to be placed in Lucy`s arms **"Hi sweet pea"** Lucy whispered. **"Hi" **Christina said softly. "Co**me on Sweet Pea" Lucy said teary "You daddy`s are here, and your sister`s Serena and Karen". "Frank wanted to be here"** Karen spoke up** "But Joey has a fever". "Who`s Joey?"** Christina asked timtly**. "Joey is my son" **Karen smiled **"Your his aunt. You his Aunt Christina". "Aunt Christina?"** she whispered **"I`m an aunt". "Sure are kiddo**" Kevin smiled. **"Daddy"** Christina asked. holding out her arms. Lucy laughed aloud "welcome home baby". 

**"Where`s Alison"** Rafe asked anyone who would listen. "They are coming" jack laughed in between kissing his wife. "They?" Rafe asked. But before Jack could answer he heard foot steps. soon the door swung open, and Alison appeared. **"Angel!**" Rafe cried. "Rafe" Alison screamed running towards him. He pulled her into his arms, and held her tight. **"Oh Alison, i love you. I missed you with my entire being". "I love you to Rafe" **Alison wept. He wanted to hold her forever. but she oulled away "**Rafe you have to meet someone". "Who?" **Rafe asked confused. Alison bent down and picked up a small child "**My Daughter". **Daughter! The word ran through his brain. Had Jack gotten his Angel..."**I mean our daughter. Meet your daughter, Rafe".**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**__**


	5. The Minute Has ComeThe End

**Some things that happened in the last 3 years: Eve came home_, _Kevin and Lucy got back together, Ricky & Casey married, Marrisa came back and married Jamal, Rafe`s gym is a great success, Tess is the old Livvie {Back when she was good and bad}, Tess lived with Kevin, Lucy, & Serena for 2 years after Jack was gone, Chris and Doriee married, & Reese is human again, Karen and Frank are married with a baby boy named Joseph.**   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Had Jack gotten his Angel...**"I mean our daughter. Meet your daughter, Rafe".**

* * *

  


**"My daughter" **Rafe asked confused**.**

**"Yes Rafe, I was pregnant when i left Port Charles. This is our daughter Faith Jacqueline Kovich".**

**"oh Angel" **Rafe said his face bursting with joy. 

Alison set Faith down, so she could kiss Rafe. Faith wondered off to find Jack. She found him, sitting in airport seat looking at his frantic wife. 

**"Jack" **She asked tugging on his leg. Tess smiled** "Friend of yours"**

**.** Jack smiled at her** "Yes. Tess I would like to introduce you to Faith Jacqueline Kovich. Alison & Rafe`s daughter".**

**"Daughter" **Tess asked suprised. 

**"Yes, Faith this is my wife Tess".**

**"Hello" **she said shyly. 

**"Hi sweet heart" **Tess smiled. 

Jack pulled Faith up onto his lap** "Where`s your mommy and Rafe?" **he asked. 

**"Over there" **she pointed. Tess laughed, and saw Rafe with his arms wrapped tightly around Alison.   


* * *

  
Lucy hugged her daughter closey **"My baby girl is home"** she whispered over and over. 

Christina giggled **"Mommy, let go".**

**"I`m never letting you go agian"** Lucy promised. 

**"Lucy, why don`t you let this rest of us see this small angel?" **Keven asked. 

Chrsitina smiled, and jumped from Lucy`s looseing grip to Kevin`s open arms "**Daddy!**" she cried. 

Kevin smiled "**Hello Princess".**

**"I missed you Daddy" **Christina whispered. 

**"And we all missed you to, Christina".**

**"Serena" **Chrstina squeled seeing the blonde over her shoulder. 

Serena smiled "**Christina!".**

* * *

  
**"we have a daughter" **Rafe whispered as Alison led him over to where Jack,Tess and Faith sat. 

**"Faith?" **Alison asked softly **"Can you come here please".**

Faith looked up at Alison threw her big blue eyes **"Mommy?**" she asked her voice soft and gentle like her mother`s "Are we still going to be a family?'. 

Alison smiled and bent down to her daughters level, she still sat on Jack`s lap "**Who Angel?'.**

Rafe smiled at the nickname. 

**"You, me, Jack & Christina?'.**

Alison smiled **"Honey, you can see Jack & Christina whenver you want. But me you & Rafe will be a family from now on".**

**"But i don`t wanna. I don`t even know Rafe".**

"**Rafe your father sweetheart, remember all the wonderful stories about him i told you".**

**"Jack`s my daddy"** Faith cried. 

Jack, Alison, Rafe & Tess all looked stunned. 

**"Honey, how did you get that idea. Me and Jack and even Christina told you about your father!**". 

**"I know"** Faith`s lower lip trempled "**But......We are a family. You told a family is someone who loves each other. We all love each other!".**

**"I know"** Jack stated "**But kiddo Rafe is your daddy. I will always be your uncle Jack and you will be my little starlight".**

Faith smiled slightly **"I guess.............".**

**"That`s my good girl"** Alison laughed scooping Faith up into her very tanned arms. 

Faith giggled. Rafe watched with love and happiness in his eyes. 

**"Jack!**" A tiny voice exclaimed. 

**"Christina?"** Jack asked. 

Christina jumped into Jack`s lap** "I miss you already"** she cried "**It`s time to go home and i want to because mommy and daddy and Serena and Scott and karen are all going to be there but i don`t want to leave you and Alison and Faith. Especally you"**. 

**Jack smiled "I love you Princess, and I`ll always be there for you. But it` s time for you to be with yur family, okay honey".**

**"Okay"** Christina agreed. 

**"Good night"** Jack said kissing her cheek. 

**"Good night"** Christina giggled **"But it`s only daytime".**

**"the goodnight was for tonight"** Jack laughed. 

**"oh well goodnight Jack. Good night Alison & Faith".**

**"Good night"** Alison smiled. 

**"bye**" Faith whispered. 

***Okay i know Faith is talking alot for a 3 year old but it`s my story and well she talks!!!!!!!!! 

**"I think it is time to go"** Rafe said wrapping his arms around Alison. 

**"Me to"** Alison agreed. 

**"I think we should go to"** Tess stated **"We can`t stay in the airport all night".**

Jack looked at his wife and kissed her "**I can`t wait to go home a hear about everything! and make up for lost time".**

Tess smiled and snuggled into Jack** "Bye guys. It`s great to have to back Alison, and nice to meet you Faith".**

Faith smiled and cuddled closer to Alison **"night Jack".******

**"night Starlight"** Jack smiled kissing her cheek. He then hugged Alison **"Night to you to Ali".******

**"bye Jack"** Alison whispered. It hurt to be apart from Jack and Christina. Afterall they had spent every waking moment together in the last 3 years. 

But whens he felt Rafe wrap hisarm around her and Faith she new everything would be okay! 

**Took a long time but i didn`t have access to a computor for a while! It`s done but should i write a sequel about how all there lives turned ut afterwards?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
